


Date Night

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, logince being gay, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: Thomas has a date with Nico and everyone wants this to go perfectly.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670
Kudos: 28





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shortly after the last video came out. i want to state on the record that i love nico florez with my whole chest

“Thomas you look terrible you have to fix this!”

“Virgil, I know this is your job but also could you please not???”

Thomas was getting ready for a date with Nico and currently Virgil was floating around his head filling him with enough doubt that he was half ready to just cancel.

“YOU CANT CANCEL!!!”

Virgil’s voice boomed enough that not only did Thomas drop his brush, but Patton and Roman popped in. They shared a look at each other, then to Virgil and Thomas, then back to each other. Patton went to Thomas, legs crossed as he floated behind him, hands on his shoulders massaging gently as Roman went to Virgil, the only one choosing to stand as he tried to calm the anxious side.

“Hey kiddo! I know you’re nervous, but you got this! Now pick back up that brush and finish up your hair! I know this is gonna be great!”

“But Virgil said I look awful!”

“He’s panicking. He wants this to go well as much as the rest of us do. He wasn’t trying to discourage you kiddo, he’s doing his best”

Thomas took in a deep breath as Roman guided Virgil through a few breathing exercises in the corner of the bathroom.

“One thing you can taste Vee”

“Fear. um, um, the toothpaste Thomas just used”

“Good job Virge. Breathe. Hyperventilating isn’t helping anyone”

“Yeah. yeah you’re right”

“You’re doing great moody gloom. Maybe you should take a break. Tap out for a while”

“But Thomas needs!!!”

“Thomas is overwhelmed, and so are you. Take five emo, we got this”

“… fine. Ok. just, don’t let him look bad ok?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it”

Virgil sunk out and Roman took in a deep breath as he spun towards Thomas with a grin. He walked over and mussed up his hair a bit, to which Thomas grumbled slightly. Patton giggled as Roman fixed his hair in just the right way. Thomas let a smile slip onto his face as Roman finished it with a satisfied noise.

“Thanks Ro. You’re a huge help”

“My pleasure! Now about this outfit…”

They were all in the mind palace again as Thomas went to meet up with Nico. Patton was fixed to the TV, watching through Thomas’ eyes as he drove, with a smile on his face. Virgil was sat nearby as well, but with his headphones on to help him stay calm. Logan was holed up in his room, hiding they assumed, as when they had first met Nico he had short circuited and as Patton recalled to Roman, ‘sat staring at the TV with heart eyes for a good few hours’. Regardless, Logan also had a lot to do with all of this happening, let alone the patreon that had exploded. Janus was sitting on the table with a mug of coffee also watching the TV. His interest was muted as both Roman and Virgil had made it loud and clear that he was unable to interfere in any way. Whether he was planning on listening was debatable. Roman and Remus were however in the kitchen giggling like children and baking.

“He is so cuteeee!!!”

“I agree! Absolutely bootylicious even!!!”

“God he’s heavenly. I can’t believe we scored a date with him!!! He still liked Thomas after he said he was the one that fell into the trash can!!!”

“I KNOW RIGHT!!! God he’s my soulmate, he loves us in all our trash man entirety!!!”

“I figured you would be excited about that”

The two laughed as Roman pulled the goodies out of the oven. Roman was always happy to have the powers of the imagination as he pulled out trays upon trays of baked goods. He and Remus got to work separating them onto separate plates. And Remus quickly let out an exaggerated breath to cool down everything as they stacked them up to bring out to the living room. Remus sat down next to Patton, handing him a cookie with a soft smile that Patton returned excitedly. Patton scooted closer to Remus and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Roman however, took the last plate of cookies and ventured off to Logan’s room. He knocked three times and entered, and like he had expected, Logan was curled up on his bed with a genuinely elated smile on his face as he seemed to behave like pearl from Steven Universe as his eyes glazed over and he watched what Thomas was up to. Roman smiled gently at him, gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of Logan’s face. Logan blinked then, focusing back on where he was and closed his eyes again as he leaned into Romans hand.

“Hey there rocket man”

“Hey there”

Logan’s eyes open and Roman can’t help the skip his heart does when Logan looks at him, his face pure happiness; bliss and love plainly evident in his eyes as he looks at him. Roman cant hold himself back from kissing him right there. It’s not long, but it doesn’t matter because Logan’s smile only gets bigger and Roman only falls even more in love with him.

“You know, maybe it’s not so bad you’ve hidden here, I get to keep this beautiful boy in front of me all to myself”

And Logan laughs, and Roman doesn’t know how he was so lucky, so blessed to be loved by the logical side, to get to see him smile so unashamed, to hear his laugh like bells and sunshine, to be able to hold him close and tell him that he is his universe, his stars and moons and planets and nebulae, that he is his everything and know the feeling is mutual. It’s like nothing else, and it’s only more intense as the fog of emotions weighs over them all. Not that it makes much of a difference in this moment as Logan looks at him yet again and really this is just how he always feels around him, he doesn’t know if he would ever fall out of the pure bliss of love with Logan, he doesn’t think he will ever be able to look at Logan and not feel his chest swell in happiness.

Logan shifts away a bit and Roman lets his hand fall to his side as Logan climbs out from under his blankets and moves closer to Roman, nearly in his lap, leaning against his chest with his arms around him. Roman wraps his arms around his boyfriend and brings him even closer, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He rubs circles into his back and hums contentedly.

“So, I used your Crofters”

Logan pulls back and glares at Roman and Roman has to hold back the chuckle in his throat.

“I see. I don’t think you get cuddles anymore-”

As he said that Roman grabbed one of the cookies and hands it to him and Logan’s eyes go wide. He looks between the cookie and Roman and that beautiful smile returns as he takes a bite.

“Is cuddle time still over?”

“You can stay, I suppose. Are there more?”

“Of course”

Logan goes back to curling up in his lap when he finishes his cookie. Roman is happy there, with his boyfriend bundled up in his arms, Thomas off on a date with a cute boy as well as the cookies next to him.

“I love you starlight”

Roman is surprised by that. Logan was not one for outright declarations of love, he much preferred to just show it, it was less awkward for him, easier than getting himself to say it out loud. Not to say he never did, Logan was the one to ask him out first. And there’s been other occasions since then, but it was rare to hear him say it. So Roman held Logan tighter and smiled wider.

“I love you too princess”

“How do you think Thomas is doing?”

“Good, I think. I think he’s gonna be ok”

“I’m scared. I feel like I cant do my job, there’s so many feelings all the time”

“I know baby. It’ll be ok. I know you’ll figure it out. You always do”

Logan stops responding for a while and Roman is ok with that, with sitting in silence. And then he speaks up again.

“This is going to sound dumb, but it feels like when I’m able to be alone with you, but all the time”

“What do you mean?”

“Like… you make me so… happy. It’s hard to focus when I’m with you because I just, you’re so much more important. But now it’s like that all the time and it’s weird. It’s weird to feel it at all, let alone at all times of the day. I just, how do you do work like this?”

Roman felt the surge of love again, he makes Logan happy. He makes Logan so happy that it’s hard for him to focus. Logan thought he was important. He felt like he could cry.

“I don’t know. It’s sort of my element, I think I personally work better with the fog. It’s a good feeling to encourage creativity. It’s hard for me to do my job these days without it. If it was the slightest bit reasonable id do my work here with you”

Logan stiffens and Roman panics a bit.

“You, what do you mean?”

Logan leans back and looks at him.

“I haven’t felt my princely self in a good long while. You make me feel happy too lo, I’ve been stuck without inspiration for ages but I feel like when I’m with you I could write unendingly, like my creativity can thrive”

Logan’s eyes widened and he dove back into Romans chest, face red and warm. Roman chuckled lightly.

“I don’t deserve you”

“Your insane Lo. You deserve the world and more”

“You’re so good to me. You’re so good”

“So are you hun”

“No, Roman, you’re so good, you know that right?”

Roman stills. He doesn’t understand what Logan is talking about.

“What are you on about Lo?”

“You’re good. You’re a good person, you’re good at your job, you’re a good boyfriend, none of us say it enough, but Roman you’re so good and we all love you. I love you so much Roman, I’m sorry that I don’t say it enough”

Roman stutters. He doesn’t know how to respond but he can feel tears falling down his face. He shoves his face into Logan’s hair as he feels himself shake from the sobs he feels escaping. 

“Thank you Logan, I love you too, god I love you so much Logan”

Logan leans back again when Roman stops crying with a small smile.

“You wanna watch some Disney?”

“That sounds amazing”


End file.
